comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The Ultimate Thinker/The Fictional Critic 02
The Fictional Critic '''is a segment published daily by the Great Lord David criticizing various pages of Comic Crossroads. Our annonymus reviewer known as F" wil remain a secret under my protection and silence. Every episode counts with 4 reviews but today just for you, we count with 4 additional special reviews. by "F" and any kind of them, villains, heroes, realities and many more. This is only the beginning as multiple seasons are to be expected with the segment´s increasing sucess, readers and comments. Informartion on the Fictional Critic *The Fictional Critic is published daily on certain wiki days at 23:00 p.m. by the Great Lord David and his team. *As to the terms of opinion and critics, this segment is perfectly legal and is also under Comic Crossright. *The goal of this project is to give other users knowledge of pages and increasing visitors and views around the wiki, either by a good or by a bad cause. *"F", the secret and annonymus reviewer is curently our only reviewer but Artemis Thorson will join us for episode 4 of the Fictional Crtic. *The Fictional Critic is in Episode 2 of Season 1. *Season 1 will have 26 segments with a total of 155 reviews. *Leave your ideas, opinions and even your own reviews in the comments beside the blog and your opinion is very important to us both. The Events on TFC '''Today, on this episode of the Fictional Critic we have for you on *'4 Additional Reviews', equaling 8 reviews in total by "F" in one single episode and 12 reviews in 2 episodes. *'Articles of the Day, '''chosen articles by "F" as well starting in Episode 3. Those will include a hero, a villain, a quote, an image and a reality. *'Interview with Artemis Thorson, an exclusive interview with CR user and administrator, Artemis Thorson. *'''Announcements, '''very important announcements will be made in tonight´s show, in the final sections of the show´s planning. Who is "F"? As you might already know "F" is a professional reviewer on several wikis and also on 2 fanfiction sites. He is a new user of our wiki and has also been invited to work in other wikis involving Marvel fanfiction. He is a very shy person, using the alias "F" in everyone of his critics and his identity is protected by my secrecy and my silence as well. I have to thank him for everything as without him the Fictional Critic could never be possible. But in the mean time, you ask yourself, Who is F? All I can tell you is that his identity will be revealed in the right time but for now we must steak with his fantastic reviews and secret identity. Thank you for your time. Requests Any requests might be viewed on the very first episode of the Fictional Critic, published on the 7th June, Saturday of 2014. They will stay the same for the period of the first season of the series, that will count with 26 episodes and 1 Special Episode. Don´t miss any of them. Reviews Exiles: the Animated Series Season 1 2 '''F: ''I really enjoyed the second episode of the Exiles but to judge it is a different thing so I judged both the first episodes as one and I must say it was extraordinary, I dare say it´s the best fan fiction series I have ever reviewed. Even after this episode, I continued up to next episodes and I must say that reading the Exiles is surely no time wasted. Artemis Thorson again brings up a great piece of work. The page is well organized, well written and full of imagination using the write characters, imagines and the words. It is a page with quantity and with great quality (a Q2) and the biggest complement that fanfiction could ever receive. In perspective of the review, I give the episode and it´s spin offs an 8,3 out of 10''' and this is truly a series I would wait all day just to read. The work has yet another fan and I normally don´t read any subsequent issue from a fan fiction series unless they are to be reviewed but this one has changed my mind and increased my expectations. A great and exemplary work, Artemis. I also have to tell him that I was preety impressed by his new work and by the way he realised and excepted the majority of his work. He is a mature person and a humble one but also an excellent writer and an imiginative person. Review: '''8,3/10 '''Do you agree with F´s review? Katherine Pryde (Earth-1600) F: ''To being, at first I had a very low opinion of Earth-1600 but once got to its greatest pages did my opinion change and the primitives, Spider-Man, Rogue won a place in my memory. Surely, Katherine is nothing compared to Lord Caesar´s other creations but still she has something that inspired for a review. In this universe she still remains a normal X-Men but I can see Caesar put a lot of work in her origins. Not only was she created by the Maker and but she is also the daughter of Wolverine. I really enjoyed those twists and the fact that she page is complete and well organized, common qualities of Earth-1600. And in this, I give the page a'' 6,6 out of 10. '''It is an enjoyable page that needs and deserves to be read and appreciated but Caesar´s work is still going to shine in this episode. 'Review: '''6,6/10 '''Do you agree with F´s review? ' Maximilian Tate (Counter-Earth) (Earth-3098) '''F: ''Maximilian is a very enjoyable original character by my part. It´s quote is fun, it is well organized and the story is very imaginative. I have seen greater works by Photon Commander, they are everywhere and they all seem to have great quality and this one is not an exception. I like the origins and the discovery of the powers, who by the way are very balanced and uncommon, something I love. The image also corresponds in perfection with the character the write presents to us and also with his abilities. Did I like the character? Yes, I did, it was well created and wrote. Am I satisfied? No, because I know Photon Commander can do ten times better. For Maximillian, I have reserved a score of '''7,3 out of 10 'but trust me when I say that this is nothing compared to Photon´s true potential and his greatest pages. Photon is without a doubt a genius when it comes to this field and he is not at his top. '' '''Review: '''7,3/10 '''Do you agree with F´s review?' Walter Kovacs (New Earth-Twenty One) F: ''The next work comes from Shiplord13. His character is a hero and a detective investigating the murder of the Comedian. There is not much to say, the plot is very good and the image also leaves us with that suspense and that mystery that only thrillers and crime novels do. The page is well organized, finished and with every information we need to make it a great and fast read. I think Shiplord has done a good job with his character and the mysterious clone, the sparkling insanity and his touch of writing turn this page in a very enjoyable one. I give it a '''6,8 out of 10 'and I really now understand how much I wish to see more of this gentleman´s work, who I wish all the luck and success I can as he is a greater writer. Reviw: '''6,8/10 '''Do you agree with F´s review? Bruce Banner (Earth-1660) F: ''Here we have one more work by Photon Commander´s hand. I now know well of his experience and talent with time travelling time lords but this one has gotten by attention. Not only does he turn Bruce Banner into a misunderstood Hulk but also he later transforms him into Kang, a twist with so much originality I couldn´t resist to read more. Surely the page is incomplete but not only is the imagine selection a great one, the page is full of ideas and of pure imagination. As for Bruce Banner, I am forced to give it no less than a ''7,1 out of 10. ''Once more, I know Photon can do much better and I know too that these works of him are only the entrées for his much greater and much mightier works, works that have imposed respect upon me and that still I await to review and to truthfully love, no, not even to love, to worship and to adore.'' Review: '''7,1/10 '''Do you agree with F´s review? Valeria Richards (Earth-1175) F: ''To begin, I must say I feel honored to be contacted and to be hired to review on Marvel Fanon by the Uncanny X-Factor. I have accepted his offer for I too thrive, not only to write but also to evaluate and to discover the great works of others. X-Factor has been most kind to me with his complements and his actions have convinced me that Fanon is a beach where one can swim without sharks but to say the truth, X-.Factor has the most imaginative characters I have seen without any doubt. They are among the best I have seen but surely also among the most imaginative. Surely my critic shall not augment the pride of award winning Valeria Richards but I can still try to say that the image, the history, the powers, everything is perfect and the choice to use Valeria is some of what uncommon and he has done it well, Uncanny X-Factor is a master at the art of fan fiction, as there are many others here. Is page sets up the record left in my last review, with an ''8,2 out of 10. ''I am sure there will be more works of him I will read, either in fanon or here, I am always count with quality from him. '' Review: '''8,2/10 '''Do you agree with F´s review? Richard Berggman (Earth-619) F: ''By the user’s request himself, Richard is now a target for reviewing himself. What I liked the most about the page was the diversity of it, the diversity of the events, they included science, S.H.I.E.L.D, magic, normal, bizarre, everything you can imagine. The page had quality and quantity and he knew exactly what to put there, the quantity and I must be the only person who noticed his work with the images, the small modifications that French Touch did with those. The truth is that the diversity, the quality, the imagination are all there, all in perfect balance and harmony to create an amazing character in my opinion. A bold attempt on Spider-Man, on a science and the Holocaust that has touched me deeply along with his powers and his weapons who are in perfect harmony as well.I truly wait for more works of Earth-619 and more importantly of the brilliant mind that French Touch is for in his first review he achieves a magnificent ''7,7 out of 10. ''I have high expectations and I expect him to continue his marvelous work, marvelous indeed. '' Review: '''7,7/10 '''Do you agree with F´s review? Peter Parker (Earth-1600) F: ''We end the review with the page I hated the most. Why did I hate it? Because it is a page that forces me to give a classification of near a 9, the greatest classification I have ever given so far. Originally I tought Artemis would be the best, but Caesar took the spotlight with this page and made it shine like a diamond. Peter Parker is Caesar´s greatest creation and his masterpiece, not only his but one of this wiki´s best works. I was shocked, unsurpassable quality and quantity that I can almost not judge. It is so near perfection that saying more would be an insult to it. It is great, I give my regards to Lord Caesar for his amazing work, for his dedications, his imagination, his writing, the way he focuses on Peter´s relationship with Rogue, it is not near perfection, it is perfection and also it is a page of a''' 8,8 out of 10'. The biggest classification I have ever given was here and this shows great promise and potential. Lord Caesar has set his own mark on this wiki, on the review and in my mind as the greatest character I have seen here so far. I really congratulate you on your achievement. Bravo!'' '''Review: '''8,8/10 '''Do you agree with F´s review? Interview'' Instead of the a normal and final interview with F, we have decided to a small interview with the well know user and one of our longest friends and administrators, Artemis Thorson. Here is how it went: '''David: '''Hi, Arty. It´s good to have you here. Let´s start our interview? '''Artemis: '''Yes, of course. '''David: '''Alright, so first questions. How do you get your ideas? Does competition have a hand in the creation of your amazing works? '''Artemis: '''Ah, ideas. I don´t know ... I guess sometimes inspiration just hits me., there´s not a way to have good ideas, they just come. As for competition, I don´t think so, we´re all friends plus I get REALLY COMPETITIVE when I want to so that doesn´t usually happen. '''David: '''If you were travelling to a desert island, what were the two things you would take with you? '''Artemis: '''2 things? A... a bottle full of water and phone to call someone to get me out of the desert. 'David: 'Not a comic book? '''Artemis: '''No I don´t think so. '''David: '''How do you react to a bad critic? '''Artemis: '''It would still be bad but everyone has a right to their own opinion. I only agree with bad critics if they are always constructive, not simply bad and cruel comments., those I pay no mind to. '''David: '''What was the baddest thing you ever done on a wiki? '''F: '''Giving a low critic to a very good page but ... '''Artemis: '''Hey, David. This "F" guy is stealing my interview. Cut it out. The worse thing I ever did was... '''F: '''What do you mean your interview? I´m the one reviewing. Do I have to tell you who I am for you to stop. '''Artemis: '''Hey, you. You should stop and... '''David: '''Ah, peaceful world. We are experiencing some physical problems. Oh no, that was my favourite tie, I mean please stand by as these problems should be solved in some episodes. In the meantime, here is a word from our sponsor. ''Stark Bucks Coffee, drinking metal for 55 years. '''by Anstan Stlee' '' Apparently Artemis is inactive and "F" is lying dead on the ground. Don´t worry, we will continue this interview in the future episodes of TFC and WFT as Artemis answered his greatest questions and the interview takes another point. Artemis: '''I´m back. '''F: '''I´m dead. This is all your fault. '''David: '''I´m out of here. You people are completly crazy. Announcements I woudl also like to announce that: *We will gain a second reviewer "Artemis", who will start reviewing pages in Episode, starting on the next Sunday. It will be great to have him here as we seen how peaceful the interview was. I smell happy and great days ahead. He is going to be great reviwer and a great colleague to work with. Me and "F" are delighted to have him. *We are going to start new events whose names include Box of Lies, Quote of the Day, Image of the Day, Character of the Day, User of the Day and many more. *Both the TCF and WFT are going to work on a special episode named '''THE CASES OF CROSSROADS: THE TRUTH WITHOUT SECRETS, '''to be released very soon under both the shows. *The Fictional Critic is also officially going to be transfered to the marvel fanfiction wiki, Marvel Fanon, where Uncanny X-Factor is an administrator and has ties to both wikis. Your Own Review You can also send us your own review so that we publish it alongside F´s reviews everyday and soon Artemis´s. Your review will be published without any alterations if you wish so and under your name or an alias. Send me that on my message wall or once you get me on chat give me the review personally. Thanks for your time and also if you have any ideas, you know who to contact. If you are interested contact me, here, on my message wall, on chat or comment above with our review and your page that you wish to be reviewed in the next episodes of the Fictonal Critic. Gallery Zero Tolerance.jpg Shadowcat.jpg Marvel Girl 1175.jpg Kang6911.jpg TarantulaMan.png SpiderMan1.jpg Rorschachne21.JPG Epoch3098.png The Critic 2.jpg Team The Ficitonal Critic´s team is composed of: '' Technology''' - FrenchTouch Executive Producer, Publishment, Interview, Screen Writer '- ''The Great Lord David ''Reviewer' - '"F" ' The Top 4 And so according to the points, the Top 4 of this review is: *'1º: Peter Parker (Earth-1600) *'2º: 'Exiles: the Animated Series Season 1 2 *'3º: 'Valeria Richards (Earth-1175) *'4º: 'Richard Berggman (Earth-619) ' '''Do you agree with our Top 4 and also with F´s reviews? Message me or comment the blog so that we may kow what you think. Thank you for your time.' And now a word from our sponsors: ' ' Category:Blog posts Category:Created by the Great Lord David Category:Created by The Great Lord David Category:The Fictional Critic (Season 1) Category:The Fictional Critic Category:User Creations